Giovanni
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: No morirás aquí, Gino. Lo harás después de que te asciendan por haber salvado mi vida. Mucho después. Cuando ya seas viejo y te hayas casado con una conejita Playboy muy orgullosa. Si, supongo que puede ser medio asiática.


**Giovanni**

Era muy temprano para ellos y un domingo, prácticamente el único día que tenían libres como funcionaria del gobierno de Estados Unidos del Japón y embajador británico que eran uno y otro, así que se había convertido en una rutina salir por la tarde (al templo como una buena pareja budista, a los carritos chocones y la montaña rusa, como...cualquiera que sepa que Dios te ama), cenar en la casa por una vez en la semana, sino el mes (pizza y kakigori, mejor que el helado, en especial si tu esposa te lo da en la boca después de que ruedas en el suelo hasta apoya la nuca en su muslo, oyéndola suspirar, diciendo que eres un niño), meditar en el dojo (bueno, uno de los dos escuchaba a Rihanna en el mp3 o leía Crepúsculo, no pregunten quién), quizás dar una caminata al anochecer con las manos tomadas como adolescentes que por poco y eran.

Había tenido la impresión de que su teléfono celular sonaba y gracias a él, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kallen y la invitó a jugar bajo las sábanas del futón que se descorrieron durante el sueño, tras la última vez, rápida y con ambos cuerpos exhaustos tras días enteros en labor burocrática y conferencias pacificadoras. Estuvo a punto de pensar en despegar la boca del cuello de su esposa en el noveno timbrazo, pero luego el artefacto se calmó y el asunto que intentaba llevar a cabo se volvió tibio, acalladas las protestas e incluso convertidas en suaves risas matutinas.

Una hora más tarde, el celular de Kallen dio su propia llamada y esta, más responsable que Gino, se puso la yukata sobre la espalda bañada en sudor para atender y salió al pasillo, creyendo que él había caído en un sueño inmediato, tras la vigorisidad de la unión de almas, como solía suceder. Se quedó solo en la alcoba. La puerta que daba al estanque se descorrió y ella entró entonces. La lluvia fina espantaba a los peces hacia el fondo. El ornamento de bambú ocultó el momento exacto en el que ella se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos en la terraza. Las viejas costumbres habían sido reinvindicadas. Gino reconoció sus pasos descalzos, incluso el roce de las medias de lana contra la madera pulida. Anya era tan real como él, pudo haberlo jurado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" hubiera querido y quizás debido preguntar, pero al abrir los ojos, con el rostro vuelto a su figura, lo primero que pensó y exclamó adormilado fue: _¿Cómo puedes estar tan mojada?_ (y ni bien aquellas palabras dejaron sus labios, un pequeño nuevo sonrojo le subió a las mejillas, puesto que no era la primera vez que decía algo parecido, aunque sí en mucho tiempo y a la joven Alstreim)

Instintivamente le apartó el cabello húmedo que tenía pegado a los ojos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Había querido a Anya como a un amigo y la había amado en noches largas de inexperiencia, como a una mujer incompleta y sin embargo le deseaba solo dicha la última vez que se vieron. En el afecto de Gino Weinberg hubo siempre sobreprotección y confianza, quizás excesiva, se dijo después de la traición de Suzaku.

Ella no lo miró y de nuevo poseído por la ternura, la rodeó con los brazos y tiró hasta colocarse su estructura diminuta con comparación con la propia, sobre el pecho desnudo.

Pensó acerca de lo que diría a Kallen si regresaba en ese instante. Probablemente si sonreía bastante y se expresaba con sinceridad, no tendrían problemas. Quizás él se ligara un coscorrón por faltarle el respeto a Anya y propasarse en el momento que ella eligiera para abandonar la cama.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Anya entre sus caricias y su voz fue un murmullo, parecido al que hacía la cápsula del Mordred al abrirse y dejarse caer. Él estuvo seguro de que sopló un aliento helado contra su piel. Tanto que no solo le puso la piel de gallina, sino que si no soñaba, una bocanada de humo blanco se escapó de los labios de Anya, amoratados.

Usaba una jardinera pesada por el agua, olía a fango y naranjas rancias.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tres años, cuando nos conocimos?

Parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose por qué no oía a Kallen en el pasillo, si habría avanzado hacia la cocina o si el círculo en el que tenía la impresión de hundirse, negro, profundo e insoldable, sería real como Anya, que chorreaba agua sucia sobre el futón. ¿Por qué tenía también la impresión de que Kallen no se enfadaría con él en el día de hoy?

Se obligó a buscar en su memoria. "Aunque pierdas tu diario, estaré atento a ti siempre y te diré lo que ha pasado", le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, cuando se encontraron por segunda vez. La primera fue en la ancestral casa Weinberg de Pendragon, a donde fue enviada Anya Alstreim junto con otras jovencitas que no guardaban interés en Gino Weinberg, aunque sí en complacer los mandatos paternos, apropiarse de fortuna y buen nombre o simplemente lujuriar su porte de aristócrata británico. Espeluznante si pensamos en que la media de la edad de las muchachas era de trece años.

Cerrando los ojos podía ver a Anya enfundada en un vestido que le rellenaba absurdamente el vacío brasier y escribiendo todo lo que acontecía en su pequeña computadora, sin tocar la taza de té frente a ella, ni aceptar más que la pieza de cortesía que el padre de Gino le sugirió amenazantemente que ofreciera a cada invitada. No hubiera retenido su rostro, resentido como estaba con aquella escena, mientras que el amor de su temprana vida servía los biscochos y arrugaba la nariz con tristeza, temiendo ser sustituída pronto.

La carpa de enfermería en el medio de un campo de batalla no es el mejor de los lugares para trabar amistades ni iniciar o retomar viejos romances ligeros. Él le dijo eso a ella, que sollozaba porque su diario se había caído durante su transporte en camilla. La reconoció en poco tiempo, tratando de encontrarla hermosa. Le tomó las manos y la elogió cuando se irritó por lo que pensó lástima y no dulzura. Anya era tan diminuta, en la gran fortaleza que coronaba su estructura, que quería rodearla con los brazos como hacía en el presente y alejar todo aquello de lo cual tuviera que defenderse. Esos sentimientos no lo quemaron en una hoguera como con Kallen Kouzuki, su esposa, pero sí que ardieron y lo mantuvieron caliente por años. Difícilmente habría sobrevivido la frialdad de la corte, de otro modo.

Irónicamente, lo que fueron solo quemaduras leves en el caso de Anya, cuando a él le tocó intercambiar lugares con ella, era una herida de bala.

-Manténgalo despierto.

La enfermera estaba ocupada y si bien era un noble y Mayor, Gino Weinberg aún no se trataba de un Caballero de Asalto. Anya se sentó a su lado, contemplando el suero antes de clavarle la mirada.

-No morirás aquí, _Gino_.

(y esas serían las únicas veces en las que oiría pasión en sus palabras. Al pronunciar su nombre, en el oído, acabando o simplemente antes de sermonearlo)

-Lo harás después de que te asciendan por haber salvado mi vida. Mucho después. Cuando ya seas viejo y te hayas casado con una conejita Playboy muy orgullosa.

Gino se sacó la mascarilla de oxígeno, para ser reprendido por la enfermera desde otras camillas, tras jadear:

-¿Puede ser asiática?

Anya era mona hasta que veías su rostro apático. Pero una pequeña sonrisa lo suavizaba suficiente como para que fuera bella.

-Un poco.

Se rió, escupiendo sangre y ella se incorporó para volver a obligarlo a acostarse.

-¿Y si solo quiero...casarme contigo?

La anestesia comenzó a borrar la escena, pese a que la débil luz de la consciencia se mantuvo vigente.

-Vas muy mal. Porque yo si que moriré joven. Cuando la guerra termine y de una forma tonta, seguramente.

Lo olvidó tanto tiempo. Pero se propuso cambiar ese destino apretándole la mano. Pensó hasta semanas más tarde que esa niña de catorce años desvariaba con respecto a la promesa de una promoción. Cuando un rumor pernicioso lo puso al tanto entre felicidades de la relación de Anya Alstreim con el Emperador, junto a quien se sentaba en cada banquete al que asistían...digamos que si el príncipe Schneizel le hubiera ofrecido entonces la alternativa de acabar con el Rey Charles, a Gino le habría costado mucho más negarse que en los tiempos del Séptimo Caballero Kururugi Suzaku.

-Anya...

-Solo quería verte, ¿si? No es para hacerte ningún reproche ni para preguntarte algo que debas responder con culpa. Y ya me voy.

La negrura comenzó a aclararse y Gino tuvo sueño, pesado como se sentía. Las manos que aferraban los brazos de Anya en una caricia se aflojaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, como si lo hubieran sedado. Estuvo convencido de que susurró su nombre una vez más -o incluso puede que lo haya gritado desesperado sin que oyera salir de su boca más que un murmullo de animal herido o de niño destetado- buscándola a oscuras, agarrando aire frío y gotas de lluvia. También existía la posibilidad de haberlo soñado todo, pero aquello fue real para Gino Weinberg y seguiría afirmándolo a quien fuese lo bastante cercano a él como para sentarse a su mesa en un día de nubarrones, cuando sus ojos se desviaran hacia el lado del estanque con más añoranza que miedo.

Despertó cuando Kallen regresó con aire grave y la noticia. Era extraño que ella fuera sutil y amable, que lo tocara con suavidad, que le hablara lentamente, que acostara su cabeza sobre el pecho en el cual Anya se había apoyado lo que juraría Gino, fueron solo minutos antes.

-Alstreim tuvo un accidente. Ella...

Los ojos de Gino se abrieron como platos antes de llenarse con lágrimas. Se ahogó en la granja, entonces. Fue a bañarse al río, estaba sola, tropezó y se golpeó la nuca. Fue instantáneo. Lord Jeremiah la encontró la noche anterior, cuando cesó la lluvia.

Se incorporó para moderse el puño y llorar, abrazado por Kallen, que intentaba calmar sus temblores repitiendo su nombre y "querido", consecutivamente. Varios minutos de cercanía bajo la luz pastel que llegaba desde el pasillo cuando ella hizo la pregunta, pasmada, quizás para desviar su atención un momento o en ausencia, igualmente sorprendida.

-Gino...¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hay tanta agua?

Las sábanas y el futón estaban mojados. Como si alguien empapado de pies a cabeza hubiera dormido ahí, junto a Lord Kouzuki. Un rastro de agua enlodada que terminaba en la puerta corrediza negaba cualquier accidente de otro tipo. Afuera era un día soleado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:El nombre de la historia hace referencia a "Night on the galactic railroad" y "Campanella", canción de Vocaloid (Gumi).


End file.
